tttefandomcom-20200213-history
The Grand Opening
* Michael Brandon |series=7 |series_no=7.21 |number=177 |released= * 3rd November 2003 * 8th March 2004 * 14th April 2004 * 10th July 2004 * 9th November 2004 * 22nd December 2006 * 24th September 2009 |previous=Harold and the Flying Horse |next=Best Dressed Engine}} 'The Grand Opening' is the twenty-first episode of the seventh series. Plot The engines are working on maintenance for a new station and the Fat Controller announces that he will arrive on Harold with Lady Hatt for the grand opening. Skarloey turns up late for the announcement, after doing maintenance work on the new line, and the Fat Controller is cross and worried that he may be late for the grand opening of Rumblin Bridge station. When they arrive at Dryaw Airfield, they find out that Harold is having engine trouble and is unable to go anywhere. Lady Hatt is upset, but the Fat Controller gets the idea to use the hot air balloon. It takes off and they are on their way. Skarloey is waiting for workmen to load some branches on his truck and gets impatient. The Fat Controller sees this and worries that Skarloey will be late again, and the other engines at the opening are concerned about Skarloey. Skarloey is finally on his way. Meanwhile, the balloon's burner runs out of fuel and Lady Hatt panics, saying she wants to get out, but the Fat Controller knows that they cannot. Skarloey sees the balloon falling onto a tree next to him, and sees the Fat Controller. The Fat Controller and Lady Hatt's hats are ruined, but the Fat Controller is delighted to see Skarloey. The driver offers them a ride, and Skarloey safely takes them to the grand opening. Although Rusty points out it does not change the fact that Skarloey was still late, Skarloey states that because he was late, the Fat Controller was right on time. Characters * Skarloey * Peter Sam * Rusty * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Tiger Moth's Pilot * Harold's Pilots * Harold * Thomas * Rheneas * Duncan * Annie * Tiger Moth * Jem Cole Locations * Dryaw * The Depot * Hawin Doorey Castle * Rumblin Bridge * The Old Trestle Bridge * Rheneas Viaduct Trivia * Going by production order, this is the twenty-fourth episode of the seventh series. * Stock footage from Something Fishy is used. * The Fat Controller's ruined hat would be later reused in Peter Kay's The Official BBC Children in Need Medley in 2009. * The Fat Controller is called "Sir Topham Hatt" when the balloon is about to fall down onto the tree in the UK version. Goofs * When Skarloey puffs into the station at the beginning, the puffing sound does not match the speed at which he is travelling. * When the Fat Controller says "The wind direction is perfect," his arm slowly slides downward. * When Skarloey approaches a level crossing, a man can be seen on the far left as a blue tractor passes over the crossing. * When Skarloey tells the workmen to hurry up, a camera stick can be seen on the right. * Skarloey's brake van is referred to as a box car. * The Skarloey Railway is incorrectly referred to as the Mountain Railway. * A steam platform is visible when Skarloey arrives at Rumblin Bridge. * In a close-up shot of Skarloey's driver, Skarloey has a gold ring around his front window. In non close-up shots, the frame is not there and the window also appears to be much smaller. *The small scale model used for the pilot does not match the large scale model. The small scale model has a repainted head from The Portly man, while the large scale model is just Tiger Moth's pilot. Quotes * '''Lady Hatt' (as the balloon starts to fall): I want to get out! * The Fat Controller: Not now, dear. __________________________________________________________________________________________ * Lady Hatt: My hat is ruined! * The Fat Controller: So is mine. Merchandise * Magazine stories - The Grand Opening In Other Languages Home Media Releases * Thomas and Friends Volume 10 THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 26 (Thai DVD) TWN * Long Live Thomas * Thomas and Friends - Volume 17 (Taiwanese DVD) }} es:La Gran Inauguración he:הפתיחה הגדולה ja:ききゅうとかいつうしき pl:Uroczyste Otwarcie ru:Торжественное открытие Category:Series 7 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video